We Could Have Fallen In Love
by SaveMeI'mLost
Summary: Bella Swan aged 14 suffered a traumatic incident which helped shape her into the person she has now become. But four years later, while still dealing with the consequences, she must make a choice which may affect the rest of her life. BxE/BxJ
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so I had a suddenly BxJ inspired moment and this is kind of what came out of it, I've got two chapters to see what you guys think if I should continue with it or whatever. Sooooooooooo I need reviews and opinions desperately ;D**

**Thank yoooooooou! **

I was running. Why the heck was I running? I mean I'm an adult now right? I'm eighteen years old. I shouldn't be running. I should be participating in a grown up conversation like anyone else my age would have done. But no…me? – I'm running. I've fallen twice and lost count of how many times I've stumbled.

So, the crazy girl running down the sidewalk with blood gushing out of her knee and scrapes on her hands? – That's me.

…Wait, blood – gushing. Need to stop thinking about gushing blood. Oh Bella just STOP! _Finally_ my legs listen to my head. So here I am slumped against a wall next to the Newtons' store trying desperately not to pass out with the smell of blood surrounding me.

I know what I need to do; I grab my cell phone from my pocket. Glad for once that Renee forced Charlie into being over precautious and hit my speed dial.

He picks up on the first ring, 'Bells?'

'Jasper?' I know he can hear me crying, of course he can hear me crying. He's been there every time I've cried since I was seven years old.

'Where are you?'

'Newtons' store.'

'Five minutes.' But he doesn't hang up I can still hear him breathing and murmuring to himself too quietly I cant make out what he is saying.

He takes three minutes. I can hear him before I see him, stupid fast sports car. I don't even know what he drives, like I would even pay attention but its black and its shiny and it goes really fast.

He skids as he slams the breaks on, proving me right about the stupid fast sports car point. Not caring about the fact that he has just abandoned his car in the middle of the road forcing traffic to pull out around him he sprints to my side.

'Oh Bells...' And suddenly I'm fine. He gathers me in his arms and I'm fine. I'm safe. I'm with Jasper. I'm fine.

He helps me into the passenger seat glaring at my knee as he riffles around in his back seat.

I smirk as he pulls out a first aid kit. – The true sign of a best friend. A first aid kit just for me.

He doesn't say anything as he swings my leg around resting on his knee, wipes my cut with an antiseptic wipe and attaches a band aid. He is still silent as he gently dabs the scrapes on my hands and applies ointment. He drives me to his house, helps me out of the car and up the stairs to his room, yet to utter one word. He helps me sit on the edge of his mattress as he lies down beside me and pulls me to him, just like we use to do before Charlie forced me to attend weekly appointments.

I rest my head on his chest and he hums, something familiar but I can't place it at that very moment, as he strokes my hair.

I suddenly notice my almost-breakdown has exhausted me it surprises me that Jasper has noticed and addressed this issue before I could even register it.

Just as I feel the familiar tug of sleep pulling at me he holds me tighter and whispers into my ear – 'He kissed you.'

It isn't a question. I try to stop the tears falling again as I wonder just what the hell is wrong with me as I murmur back, 'He kissed me.' Before falling into a restless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay here we go…**

I awake with a start, jumping almost a foot in the air, heart rate racing, head ache thumping, blood pounding, sweat covered and panting as I attempt to register my nightmare.

I haven't had a nightmare like that since I was 14.

Yet within thirty seconds the feel of Jasper's arms holding me tight, his hands rubbing my arms and his gentle 'shush's as he rocks me back and forth soothe me until my heart rate slows, my head ache disappears, my blood is no longer pounding and my breathing is returning to normal. Yet unfortunately I'm still covered in sweat and feeling somewhat gross.

I look up at him and he kisses my forehead. 'Bella, we need to talk about this.'

I nod. He makes a move to get up and I grip him tightly. He grabs my hand and leads me to his adjoining bathroom grabbing a towel and throwing me towards the shower before giving my hand a gentle squeeze and leaving.

'I'll be right out here,' he calls from his bedroom.

I turn the water on and let it relax me as I try to digest everything that's just happened within the past twenty four hours.

It takes me a total of twenty seconds to realise I hadn't has an episode like that since I started seeing my psychologist, or rather since Charlie forced me to start seeing Dr. Cullen. That thought suddenly brought my attention back to the root of yesterday's problem. Edward or rather Eddie as I liked to affectionately call him usually in return for a scowl whenever I used the detested nickname.

Eddie is Dr. Cullen's son, ridiculously clever and extremely hot. We sort of had a thing, well, when I say a 'thing' what I mean is we occasionally flirted and he took me to the movies once but until yesterday afternoon we were really just friends. We still are just friends, Oh God I hope we're still friends.

He knows, he's one of the only people that does. One of three, well six if we include Renee, Charlie and Phil. Seven with Dr. Cullen.

Okay eight if we include me, nine if we include him/it/whatever. But that's it, just nine. Nine is still a small amount of people, considering there are six billion of us in the world. I think, obviously this is based on my One Tree Hill knowledge, but I think we should take Peyton's word for it.

Oh this is terrible, what the hell am I going to do? I mean I can't tell his father this. 'Well Dr. Cullen my latest episode stemmed from the really rather hot kiss I received from your son two days ago which re-awakened my fear of the male species as a whole and dug into some of those abandonment issues I've been experiencing even since my mother left me with my emotionally handicapped father aged three in the hope of finding herself.'

Okay that wasn't fair I guess, Charlie isn't emotionally handicapped, and he worked to give me everything I ever needed. He is just – quiet. And honestly I can't say anything because I am exactly the same. It's one of the things I love most about him – there is no fuss. The rest however is ALL true.

'Bella?'

Oh flip Jasper! How long have I been in here? I rinse the conditioner from my hair not even realising I'd washed it and turn off the water.

'Sorry I'm coming.' I shout back.

'I've left some sweats on the bed for you I'm going down to make you some breakfast while you change, okay?'

_Jasper Whitlock you are the most incredible person in the entire world._

'Thanks, Jaz.'

I walk out into his bedroom securely wrapped in my towel to see the bedroom door close behind Jasper's messy blonde hair. I throw on the old t-shirt and shorts he has left me on his bed. I glance around wondering if I can find a comb and notice he's left a brush, some spray deodorant and a hair band on top of his desk. I smile as I realise he's obviously asked Rosalie if I can borrow them and head downstairs to face 101 questions.

**Review and I promise to love you forever?**


End file.
